Pokemon pheromone
by furryart18
Summary: It's mating season and lucky Pokemon run into trainer's willing to give them a helping hand or two. Taking requests so feel free to leave one.
1. Chapter 1

A large figure trotted through the deep forest, fallen leaves crunching underneath his paws as he put his weight on them. His yellow eyes scanned the area ahead and his ears were listening for the slightest sound. He panted heavily but not from exhaustion. A breeze ruffled his black and white fur and his pink nose twitched as he picked up a scent. It smelled like what he was looking for but there was something different about it. His ears pricked up as a cry suddenly echoed through the forest.

"_That's a human_", he realized as he used his powerful legs and bounded through the green undergrowth. Another cry, he knew this one belonged to a Pokemon as he leaped through the brush and into a clearing. He found the source of the commotion and immediately grew defensive.

A young trainer was on the ground a Mightyena towering over her. Her pink skirt was hiked up showing her blue panties as the male struggled with her. The young girl was fighting back but the strength of the dog pokemon was obvious. Still this girl wasn't going down without a fight.

"GET off me, what do you think I am your bitch"!!

The irony of Dawns statement was lost in the struggle as the wild male growled at her. His eyes suddenly went wide and a yelp escaped from his maw as a blast of energy slammed into his side. The rabid male was thrown off of Dawn as she got to her feet and ran behind a tree. Dawn saw her attacker slowly rise to his feet when another blast of dark energy sent him flying across the clearing into the bushes where a loud crash was heard.

She stayed in hiding as her supposed savior entered the clearing from the opposite side. It was another Mightyena however this one was larger and in much better health. His black and white coat shone in the sunlight and strong muscles could be seen underneath his fur. He sniffed the air seeing if the other male had gone before sitting down and looking in her direction. She continued hiding until the pokemon suddenly barked at her. Startled she got up from her hiding place and revealed herself to the dark type. He didn't seem mean but she knew he was powerful from the display she just witnessed.

"Um. . .thank you", she awkwardly said unsure if he understood.

"Mighty"

". . .Oh!," Dawn exclaimed as she fished in her pockets before finding a poffin wrapped in a napkin.

"Do you like poffins"?

"Mighty"!!!, the pokemon exclaimed as his tail began to wag.

Dawn giggled as she slowly made her way to him. She stopped a few feet from him and reached out her hand holding the poffin towards him. He figured she was still unsure and reached his neck out licking the treat from her hand. She smiled at the wetness of his tongue and his happiness as he chewed the pink treat. She slowly reached her hand out softly rubbing the top of his head before bringing her other hand and began stroking his neck. The Mightyena simply smiled at her as he finished the poffin and licked his chops. Overcoming her fear Dawn laughed and got on her knees as she lovingly rubbed his head and chest.

"Thank you Mightyena", she said with care

"Mightyena might",he responded. He was glad she was safe but he wondered what this girl was doing by herself this deep in the woods.

"Ena mightyena"?

"Huh"?

The dark type looked toward the forest then back to her with questioning eyes.

It took her a minute to understand what he meant but she got it soon enough.

"Yeah, well sometimes a girl needs her private time but I suppose I did come to far out this time"she said

"Ena"?

She smiled at his curious response before standing back up and lifting her skirt. The dogs face was suddenly flushed as he was given a view of her young mound covered by her wet stained panties. He suddenly realized what that smell was earlier and why that other male had attacked her. More importantly he found that his groin was becoming warm and he shifted his back legs trying to calm himself.

Dawn, seeing how he had become transfixed on her sex and was now acting odd realized what she had done. She covered herself back up before a thought ran through her mind. She was surprised it had even come up but the more she thought about it the more she found herself wanting to do it. She smirked and bent down again in front of the dark type.

He had continued staring at her crotch before she bent down and kissed his wet nose which snapped his attention back to her.

"Mightyena are you. . . .horny"? she asked failing to find a proper word.

His eyes widened and his pelvis spasmed as he felt his member peek out from its sheath. Dawn smiled at this and began rubbing his neck with her right hand to calm him down while slowly moving her left down his tummy. She ran her fingers through his grayish soft under belly until she felt his sheath hanging out side his body. She found what she was looking for and ran her soft hand against his enlarging penis. He shuddered at the sudden feeling as Dawn looked in his eyes. Her deep blues looking into wild yellow orbs to calm him down.

"Relax boy, think of it as another treat for saving me", she said to him as she felt more of his length slide into her hand.

Mightyena was finding it difficult to do though as one side of his mind was telling him to stop this while the other half was thanking the legendaries this was happening to him. He began panting as his member engorged itself to its full length and the girls hand wrapped around the thick base. She felt it pulse with blood as she gently pumped the large member. She stole a glance and was shocked by how big he was. His penis was a deep pink, and looked more or less like a humans or so she guessed. She looked up at him and gave him another kiss.

"I think I'm gonna need both hands baby"

She brought her right hand down as he lifted his front left paw to give her more room. She wrapped her right hand around the tip and softly rubbed his enlarging head as she pumped him faster. He could feel his knot forming as his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth. He growled softly as he felt her rub his sensitive head. His member leaked fluid letting Dawn quicken her pace as it ran down his length and on to her hands. She thought it felt sticky yet it was watery as well. She noticed how he murred with pleasure when she rubbed the tip so she gave more attention to his large head.

"You like that big boy", she asked innocently although she knew full well that he did

"Mighty"

"Mightena"

His face was flushed as he started bucking his hips thrusting into her hands. His instincts took over as he neared his release. He growled and panted as he enjoyed this human girl pleasuring him. Dawn felt his member pulse with his seed and tightened her hold allowing him to hump as fast as he wanted. His eyes clouded with lust as his member spasmed in her hands.

"Mighty"

"Ena. . . .Mighty!"

He dug his claws into the dirt as his seed gushed from his tip. He continued thrusting as more cum shot out onto his cock and the girls hands. Feeling he was done Dawn moved from under him and wrung her hands flinging the thick white substance that covered them onto the ground. She brought her fingers to her mouth and cleaned the rest off herself.

Mightyena simply looked at this girl as he regained control of himself. The girl who had pleasured him and now ate some of his seed. He reached out to her and licked her cheek. She laughed at the sudden sensation.

"I'm glad you liked it boy, she replied rubbing his neck affectionately.

They stayed like that for a few moments before another voice echoed through the trees.

"HEY DAWN, CAN YOU HEAR ME"!!

"That's Ash", replied Dawn happily

"I better get going, thank you Mightyena and remember its our secret " The girl yelled back as she darted towards the voice.

Mightyena simply watched her go before getting up and walking back in the direction he came from.

(Meanwhile)

"I ask him to wait here for five minutes but no, he runs off to god knows where".

A trainer paced irritably back and forth in front of a market waiting for his pokemon to return. When a Mightyena appeared out of the forest.

"Finally, I been waiting for an hour Black fang, where did you get off to"

"Mighty ena ena mighty"replied the hero

"Yeah well whatever, c'mon we need to get to our next gym"

"Mighty", the dark type said as he obediently fell into step besides his trainer. He looked up at him a smirk on his face.

' _Hey Wolf, I don't mean to brag or anything but, its great to be a pokemon'_

Wolf looked down at his friend and wondered why he seemed so happy

"Whats up with you"?

"Mighty", was the Pokemon's reply as he bounded a few feet up the path ahead of his trainer.

Wolf just shrugged, "Maybe its mating season or something" he guessed as they continued on down the road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was my first pokephelia story and would enjoy writing more as I found it very interesting to write about. If you have a character and a Pokemon that you'd like to see together feel free to leave a comment or review. Wolf and his Mightyena Black fang are owned by Wolfsatyourdoor. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A fifteen year old sat in a chair staring at the two emergency room doors in front of him. He grew annoyed at the silence that surrounded him and decided to turn his attention to his reflection in the polished tile floor, blonde hair hanging in front of blue bespectacled eyes, and a red jacket over a yellow tee. His jeans had faded from age and his white sneakers were dull with a layer of dirt.

"Mr. Thorn"?

"Huh..." the boy stared up at a nurse in front of him startled by her quiet arrival.

"I'm happy to say your Buneary is doing just fine" she said handing him a red and white pokeball.

"Thank you" he said taking it and clipping it to his belt.

"What about Lilith and Casey"? He asked

"They still need some rest but they'll be fine by tomorrow, were you in a gym battle" she asked

"I wish, I battled some guy with the strongest Mightyena I've ever seen"

"It didn't go to well"? She asked sympathetically

"Well before we finished his Pokémon got some weird look in his face and took off into the forest while the guy chased after him".

"Oh . . . well mark it up as a draw" she smiled

"Yeah, I will" the boy smiled back as he turned towards the exit

"Excuse me but wouldn't you like to spend the night here"?

"Nah, my Buneary likes the outside when she's on . . . vacation" he grinned as he walked out the sliding front doors.

"Vacation"? The nurse asked before heading back into the emergency room.

The cool night air welcomed Zack Thorn as he walked into the forest surrounding the Pokemon center. The full moon lit his path as he walked deeper into the thick trees and brush. He came upon a small clearing, a fallen log on the right side of it. He brought a lighter out of his jacket pocket after he gathered some leaves and sticks and started a small fire. A breeze whistled through the trees as he brought the pokeball on his belt and released the creature held within it. A beam of red light flashed out before it solidified into a small brown rabbit with tuffs of yellow fur on its ears and waist.

"Bun"? The pokemon questioned her surroundings before seeing her master smiling down at her.

"Buneary"! she cried happily as she jumped into Zack's arms.

"Hey Aiko, you alright"? he asked still concerned about their previous battle.

"Buneary bun" she reassured as she nuzzled his chest.

"I'm glad"he said as he rubbed her ears with his right hand.

"Bunnearryyy", she moaned as she relaxed against his chest.

He bent down and kissed the top of her head as he rested on his knees and laid her on the ground in front of him. There was a reason why he wanted to sleep outside tonight, Aiko was in heat. He loved his pokemon more than anything else so helping her during her cycle hadn't phased him when she first came to him. Aiko lay on the cool grass and relaxed as her master continued rubbing her ears. She smiled up in appreciation which then turned into a sudden moan as he used his other hand to rub her feet. Her species had very sensitive ears and feet and she squealed with delight as he soothed and excited her.

"Bun. . . bun. . ."

"You like that babe" he asked though he knew the answer.

"Bun . . . eary" she panted as she felt her sex become warm with need. She opened her small legs and looked up at her master pleadingly.

"Bun bun " she murred as her face became flushed with arousal.

Zack brought the hand rubbing her feet and slowly ran it along her inner thighs. He could feel the heat and wetness of the yellow fur at her crotch as he gently parted it. He glanced down as he exposed her small pink slit. Her lips were flared a deep pink and her lubricant slowly flowed out of her onto the ground. He took his index and middle fingers and rubbed her outer labia. She moaned and moved her small hips against his fingers trying to get them inside her.

"You want them inside you Aiko-chan". he whispered in her ear

"Buneary neary bun", she huffed annoyed at his game.

He suddenly kissed her as he dove his fingers into her hole. She moaned into his mouth as he pumped his fingers in and out her sex. He broke the kiss and lowered his head to her chest letting her moan as loud as she wanted. He licked her small breasts until her nipples became erect from arousal. The small pink nubs only seen during heat or pregnancy looked stark against her light brown fur. Her face was flushed and small beads of sweat formed on her body as she bucked against his hand. He felt her clitoris become engorged and slowly stroked it with his thumb.

"Bua. . .bun. . .bunear. . . eary" she moaned as her master pleasured her body. She felt his hot wet tongue at her chest and his fingers rubbing against her walls. Her body began to convulse and he doubled his efforts to make her come.

"Bun. . .bun"she panted feeling her walls tighten.

"Bun. . .BUN . . .BUNEARYYYY"!!! She screamed as she came ,her walls tightening and her fluids gushing out covering his hand. She clawed at the grass and grinded herself against her masters thrusts as her body spasmed from release. Zack removed his hand from her cunt and brought them to his lips relishing her taste. He brought his finger to Aiko's mouth and she licked, tasting her juices as she lapped at it. He drew his fingers back and rose up heading towards the fallen log. He rested his back against it and enjoyed the sight in front of him. Aiko lay panting on the grass her body flushed and sweaty. Her legs lazily spread open showing her slit as it slowly returned to it's normal state hidden by the tuff of fur at her waist. He knew she was satisfied as she smiled at him, shakily getting to her feet.

She felt her juices run down her thighs as she walked over to where he sat. He spread his legs as she neared him and reached his crotch. She noticed the large bulge and smiled up at him as he unzipped his jeans. He was to large to mate with her but he had shown her how to please him in other ways. She pulled at the thick denim allowing her access to his white briefs and the meat underneath it. He moaned as she freed his length from the confines of the cotton fabric. His member stood erect giving his lover a proper welcoming. Aiko always relished the sight of his member and reached a paw out to caress the large manhood of her master. She puffed her chest out displaying her still hard nips to him. He patted her head in a mixture of appreciation and lust which she felt as he lightly pushed her towards his member.

"Bun Bun"?

"Aiko-chan" he grunted at her

She smirked as she ran her paws slowly up his shaft. She enjoyed teasing her master as he had done to her and lightly licked his rod at the head. He moaned and lightly bucked into her mouth but she pulled away, a strand of his cum dangling from her maw. She licked it slowly before smiling up at him.

"Buneary bun bun"?

"Aiko-chan. . .please" Zack almost whined. He was aroused from their previous acts and knew he wouldn't last long. She flashed him a feral look before running her pink tongue across the small slit at the top of his member and engulfed the head in her maw. He gave out a lustful groan as she swirled her tongue at his tip. She couldn't fit him all inside her but she knew how sensitive his tip was and she licked and bobbed it to her masters content. He felt himself close to release and pushed her down making her take more of his length into her mouth. She was startled at first but recovered as she felt him pulse inside her mouth knowing he was close. Zack bucked into her mouth and grunted as he came. Aiko felt hot streams of his seed enter her mouth and tried to drink as much as she could. His member spasmed as his seed gushed forth leaking out of her mouth and covering her chest. She needed to breath and simply let his seed fall where it may as his cock slowly spasmed and became flaccid.

Zack simply lay against the log recovering from his orgasm. The sight in front of him however didn't help and he felt himself becoming hard once again. Aiko sat between his legs covered in his seed. She ran her pink tongue along herself cleaning his white sperm off her fur. She looked up at him smiling before noticing his quickly hardening member. He looked at her questioningly before she smirked back up at him and gave the base a rub with her paw.

". . . God I love you" He said as he grinned down at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(meanwhile even deeper in the same forest)

". . .crogunk . . .crogunk . . . cro. .SPLASH"!

"DAMMIT WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY PONDS IN THIS PLACE"!!, cried a frustrated Wolf as he pulled himself out of yet another water hazard. He had been stumbling through the forest ever since his pokemon had run off into it like a Zubat out of hell and it turning night didn't help matters much. He would've used his flashlight however he forgot one critical component,batteries. Yet another trainer foiled by that damned pink rabbit.

". . .When I find you Black Fang your going to. . .AH"!

His rant against his pokemon was cut short as he fell over a large root. Wishing that the forest would burn he got to his feet when a flash of light suddenly shone on him. He couldn't make out who it was and tried shielding his face with his hand. A sudden bark however turned his surprise into joy as he recognized it belonged his friend. Forgetting the anger he harbored towards him Wolf greeted his Mightyena with open arms as the pokemon returned to his side. Wolf petted him before noticing a second figure not far away. Black Fang then went to the strangers side and spoke to her.

"Oh so he's the one we've been looking for" the girl smiled at their success in locating his trainer. Wolf not grasping the fact that this girl apparently understood what the dark type had said to her was more interested in why this girl was out here and why her state of dress was so . . . "relaxed". Regardless she decided to break the silence and allowed Wolf to recover from his lapse of thought.

"Hello, I'm Jean Morley"

" Hi . . . I'm . . .uh"

"Your Wolf Akiyama and this is Black Fang" she smiled petting the dogs head. "Nice to finally meet you".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I'm late but I'm back now. I must say I grew very interested in writing this fic and I'm grateful to Zackthorn who requested it. The characters of Zack Thorn and Aiko belong to him and the characters Wolf, Black Fang, and Jean Morley belong to Wolvesatyourdoor. Any comments are welcomed and I wish you a happy New Year.

I would also like to respond to some e-mails I received during my absence. First I was told that I had copied from another writer due to the fact that I took requests for my stories. I don't see this as any form of plagiarism as taking requests is more like 3-d movies. It's a form of getting people to take part and enjoy my fics more. Also many other writers take requests but I'd like to ask any who review this to give me their opinion on whether or not this is a form of plagiarism.

I was also accused of being a fraud as I quote " don't take writing or Pokemon seriously". Listen . . . I know there are many passionate people on this site who love to write and love Pokemon . . . and I am not one of them. I write because I'm more interested in the human being reading this than a show meant for seven to twelve year olds. I wanted to know why people wrote or thought the way they did. I became profoundly curios and set out to learn the views of people I never met before. I use writing as a tool and a way to meet new people. I knew I didn't want to be a great writer but I also knew that I was going to but actual effort into whatever I do. I didn't want my fics to have misspellings every other sentence and the sex scene to be three crude words long,". . . FUCK. . . AH . . . cum explosion "The End." I hope more writers take requests as their are many creative people with original ideas out there, all you have to do is ask them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hoot . . . hoot"

The night has a habit of making things seem more threatening than they are. Shadows jump out at you seeming to cause harm. For an owl who could see through the darkness she welcomed the night as her friend. The limbs of trees moaned and creaked as they swayed in the wind that blew through her forest. She watched the dark masses move as if they were dancing against the night sky. An odd shape suddenly grabbed her attention as it seemed to be moving on its own. She focused her keen sight on the figure as it stopped in front of the tree she was perched in.

She studied this four legged creature as it faced itself away from her tree and sat down resting its back against the trunk. Its rear legs spread open and its front ones at its sides.

"Bay" it said as it seemed to make itself as comfortable as possible

Bayleaf relaxed herself and shifted her body until she was supported as best as she could be. She felt the rough bark of the tree against her back and smooth grass against her legs and rear. She looked up at the night sky and saw the many stars that twinkled down at her. They seemed so close yet she knew she would never be able to reach them. She looked back down at her smooth round belly and rubbed it a little with her front leg. She sometimes wished that her body looked more like her masters redheaded companion. Maybe then he would show her more attention and not get so angry with her. She shook the large leaf that sprouted from her head releasing pollen into the air around her. She knew any male who would smell her scent would not hesitate to take her. Her thoughts went back to her master, who she longed to be mated by for so long now but knew she could never reach him.

A vine reached out of the collar of leaves at her neck and grazed her lower legs. She pushed any thought of sadness from her mind as she felt her body react to her vines touch. She closed her eyes and brought a second vine rubbing her pelvis just above her sex and felt her folds tingle as they became moist and flared. The vine at her legs slowly ran along her thighs until it reached the juncture between her legs. The green appendage rubbed her outer folds teasingly before slowly pushing into her. She gasped sharply as the bulbous tip rubbed her inner walls using her lubricant to slide in quickly. The second vine joined the first at her hot vent making her moan and writhe as they pleasured her. She thought only of her raven haired master as a third joined the rest wriggling inside her. She loved how they made her feel so full, leaving any corner untouched as they pumped and writhed her to release.

"Bay. . .leaf. . .Baaa. . .ah."

(meanwhile in the bushes nearby)

"Ohhhh . . .yeah"

Unknown to Bayleaf the third member of her masters party was currently relieving himself a short distance away. Brock, having been woken up from his Joy, Jenny, and every other girl he'd met up until this point orgy was understandably aggravated as he tried not to pee on himself. He finished and began heading back to their camp when he heard a strange moaning sound not far away.

"BAYYY"

Bayleaf moaned and panted as her orgasm neared. She brought one of the vines up to her mouth and tasted herself. It was sweet and minty but she imagined it was her lovers seed she swallowed as she began spasming with release.

"BAY . . .BAY . . .BAYYYYY"!! she screamed as she bucked against her vines trapping them against her tightening walls. Lost in her ecstasy she didn't notice Brock as he stumbled upon her. Now, whether it was lack of sleep or that he was horny from his earlier dream he found himself going along a line of thought that he normally wouldn't have taken. She was girl, a pokemon but a girl nonetheless, and she appeared to have needs any girl would have . . . . thank you lord for this opportunity. Bayleaf suddenly aware of his presence gave a startled shriek as she quickly removed the vines from her sex and got on all fours. Brock now thrusted into the situation stalled for a moment as his mind went blank.

_"Come on Brock whip out that charm the ladies love"_

_"_Uh. . .need some help my darling grass dinosaur . . .OW"!

Brock winced as Bayleaf shot one of her vines at him and smacked him between his eyes.

"I mean my beautiful grass dino. . .", he didn't finish as she shot a cloud of sleeping powder his way which knocked him out almost immediately. He slumped to the ground as Bayleaf slowly made her way over to him. She berated him with curses as she walked off back to camp leaving him snoozing on the forest floor. The Noctowl still on her perch removed her wing from her sex and wiped it on some leaves before deciding to fly off into the night sky.

"Humans have the worst timing", she thought as she flew over her forest through the night.

(The next day)

" BROOCCKK . . . HEY BROCK"

A red head walked into the nearby brush deciding to look for her lost companion as they had awoken to find him missing. Her friends electric rodent at her side she continued walking until she literally stumbled over him.

"BROCK, what are you sleeping down their for"! she screamed.

"Pika pikachu" the pokemon replied.

"Misty. . . you already had your turn " was his only groggy response.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the first part of a story arc that will include Ash/bayleef requested by Jedimasterpuppet and Misty/Pikachu requested by Lt. Muffins. Any chapters containing characters from the show are stand alone and not part of the main plot of the story with the exception of chapter one with Dawn/Mightyena. Comments and opinions are welcomed as always.

I received a PM stating as to why I take so long to update however it wasn't worded so calmly. I have a life to live and I decided to live it back when I was at a crossroads between being a somewhat intelligent ape with people skills or roting in front of a monitor. For those of you who review and request I'm grateful for your interest and patience in my writing. I'd rather have you pissed off at me for taking to long to update rather than writing a rushed piece of crap. I don't mind if you ask me when your chapter will be up but don't be an ass about it.

I've noticed their is a gap between Adult pictures of pokemon who stay true to their form and more anthro styles. So I'd like to know whether you prefer your Pokeporn thats more Pokephila-ish or features more human like body types. Feel free to leave a comment or a PM.


End file.
